Essence of Honor
by Renarmee
Summary: The story of a legendary Elite whose path is taken through Halo and hurled into a battle again humanity, the Flood, The man in Green Armor, and even his own allies! (Rated R) Please R&R.
1. The Ring

**Essence of Honor**

Be it know, I do not own Halo, The Covenant, The Flood, or anything as such. All is owned by Bungie. I only own my characters and the story, and the Revolt of Ancilluos. Be warned. In this story there will be Mature Situations: Sexual Situations, Violence, Gore, Swearing (only by the Humans), and much Grunt crushing. Note: All Covenant Languages have been translated into English.

Prologue 

Honor...the word was his life. It was his species life. Life and death were both supposed to be totally immersed in honor. His name was Ulco 'Rezadee, A Black Ops. Elite. A skilled veteran who could wield any Covenant weapon with a deadly grace. His strength and speed were unmatched in his class. He was especially known for his Personal Code of Honor. His best and favorite weapon was the Energy Sword. He was a well respected Elite in the Covenant armada. And then...it happened. Reach...the planet he had been assigned to. Before the Ship Master he served under had left, the mission had been altered. He had been called to somewhere else...to something else. This is his, and many other's, story....

"This is the crew list, High Prophet."

"Hmm...90 Grunts, 10 Command Grunts, 15 Jackals, 10 Hunters, 15 Blues, 15 Reds, 5 Light-Blues, 2 Goldens, 2 squads of Black Ops. Grunts...and only 1 Black Ops. Elite? Any reason for only the one?"

The female Elite, clad in golden armor winced as the Prophet merely classified her race by its color of armor. She shrugged it off, his claws tightened into fists. "He's the best Elite for the job. I'm sure you have seen his record. He was at the Revolt of Ancilluous. He was one of the five sent in. I'd trust him with my life...." The Prophet's gaze pierced right through her. This floating being made her uneasy and nervous. "Is that the only reason, Ship Master?" She knew the question would come eventually.

"Yes...yes High Lord Prophet. That is---." She was cut off by the figure, floating in the shadows. "Very well...and remember. What ever you do with him is your business, as long as your mission is a success."

She sighed as she exited, and glanced around then continued on. It was obvious the Prophet could tell about her feeling for this certain Elite...too obvious. She quickly returned to her barracks and relaxed. Tomorrow would begin the Prep Phase for the leave of this miserable place. She glanced around and activated a video recording that had been stored in the floating monitor, that could be used to send messages or watch vids. She watched as a single Elite crept up behind two Grunts. Before the two even realized what had happened, a blade made of the highest quality plasma energy slashed through them. The Elite quickly ducked to avoid fire, as several other Elites covered him form behind with their Needlers and Plasma Rifles.

He quickly charged. He had a deadly beauty in his form as he took down several more Grunts. She couldn't take it, and let out a loud and happy laugh. She was going to spend several months aboard her vessel with this legend, and he was at her order. She smiles and relaxed, then sleep took over. She soon fell limply into sleep, mumbling "My love 'Rezadee...all mine."

Meanwhile in the Black Ops. Barracks, the legend himself was woken up due to a prank by a Grunt friend of his by the name of Seyse. The Grunt grinned, holding a bucket that used to be full of ice water. The Elite grinned and pinned the Grunt to the ceiling with one strong hand. Seyse yelped and barked in terror, but he knew his friend wouldn't really hurt him. "I was trying to sleep!" "I is sorry! I was betted by Cocop. He bet me all his food nipples for a week that I wouldn't do it." "Next time, don't do it, or I will hurt you!" The Grunt nodded and barked, finally being let free. He charged away and began to talk to the other Grunt outside the room.

The Elite yawned and went back to bed. He didn't know it now, but this would be the last amount of good sleep he got in awhile. He, was just doing it to pass time...and pass time it did....

The Ring

"Bring all of the Flight Crew up here." Hade 'Volodee commanded to the Chief Grunt, from her large throne-like seat. 'Rezadee kneeled next to the female Ship Master, as was his current assigned duty. Obviously the Ship Master had assigned this duty to him for...specific reasons. The Ship Master hid it well, but there were obvious feelings she felt for the silent Elite. As Elites go, he was one of the most handsome. She gently ran her claw down his back armor, and along his spine, but the Black Ops. Elite made no movement. Somehow, no one except for his closest friends noticed. They had to stifle their laughter.

"Ship Master! Reports coming from the _Ascendant Justice_! Humans! They are on this thing...they say the thing belongs the Forerunners!"

The Chief Grunt's words, stirred up everyone's attention. Even 'Rezadee looked upward. The Ship Master eyes widened and then she gave the nod for a Slipspace drive. Something seemed odd, though...something was wrong with this. A Forerunner object in the middle of nowhere...how...and why? The same questions pulsed through 'Rezadee. The Ship Master let out the order for "Private Relaxation" for everyone who wasn't part of the Flight Crew or a Switch Out Flight Crew. 'Rezadee glanced back as the Ship Master returned to her cabin. He felt as though he should go but decided against it and went back to his own cabin.

Ewco 'Nomadee yawned loudly, his mandibles clacking in boredom, while he shined his Golden armor. He was quite happy with his increase in rank, for the recent battle he'd fought. Dyco 'Geladee made a muffled grunt as 'Rezadee entered the room. 'Geladee was the fresh meat in battle, and as such he had not fought once in real battle, but he was strong and vicious. Usco and Apco 'Iwomee sat around and remembered the old days. These crimson-clad twins were veterans of many battles, each fought with their own perfect strategy. These five Elites had been friends for a long time. Each had chosen his own path after the training school, and some had accomplished more then others, but no matter what they were allies.

"That was an interesting thing I saw...did it feel good to have the Ship Master caress your body?" The comment from 'Nomadee was answered with a flick of the power turning on from Energy Sword. The Black Ops. Elite growled lowly, the sound echoing between his closed mandibles.

"Just kidding, just kidding. My, touchy subject, no?" "Quiet...we should be resting." "Yes...how long do we have?" "Don't know...."

The group quickly fell to sleep, but nightmares haunted each of them. A man in cold, green armor stood around them. He killed each of them in such a way though not to be possible by a Human. Then there was something...tall...similar to an Elite...but...fleshy...like a human but more so. It screeched and howled with the desire of hunger lurking around it. They could sense the beast's hunger. The nightmares continued until finally each woke up, dripping in sweat. The group glanced around and decided that it wasn't a good discussion topic, since it was obvious they had the same dream. They all went back to sleep, except for 'Rezadee. He glanced around and silently crept out for a walk.

A large window was were the Elite found his calm. Most beings all hated space, but he found something about if soothing and calming. He felt two strong arms wrap around his waist, and stroke his chest gently. He turned his head so he could see the nude form of 'Volodee, pressing herself tightly against him. He had seen nude Human women, from when they had attacked and raided a floating military base. The soldiers had many pictures in their lockers, obviously to remind them of what they had left behind. Surprisingly they're were similarities. But, he ignored that now. In the dream he had died protecting her. The Ship Master hugged him tightly, and ran a claw gently down his leg. He turned so they were almost face to face.

"Listen...Ship Master...I just want you to know that..." He was hushed by her mandible pressing against his. Her tongue slid into his mouth and teased his. This was the Elite form of what Human's called kissing. He had done this many times before, but it felt right now for some reason. He slid his tongue into her mouth and wrapped his arms around her body. She took his claw in hers and directed him between her legs. He began to rub and 'Volodee let out a playful groan into the Male Elite's mouth. Her hands began to inch closer and closer to his manhood, as he began to rub with his second hand. The volume of her moans increased as 'Rezadee began to rub faster.

Before the moment of passion could increase any further, a blue beam shined from every light. This meant the objective was in sight. The Ship Master swore in the Elite's language, gave 'Rezadee another kiss, gave him a playful, but gentle grab in his manhood and rushed off to get her armor.

He wondered how that had just happened. He had never had a serious relationship, and for that matter, never planned on one. Also, how had he gotten this far? He had only know this Ship Captain for several days. They hadn't talked much. She was very beautiful for an Elite, and she was interested in him. She was the one who had started the urge for sex. He sniffed the tips of his finger-like claws. They smelled good...still there wasn't time for this. He needed to be ready now.

He glanced out the purple tinted window. A large ring floated next to a gas giant. A human ship, caught in flame, began descent into the ring-world. A sensation in his stomach caused pain to spread and numb his body. He questioned himself and realized that it wasn't pain, it was fear. He mentally swore and readied himself, for anything.

The Man with Green Armor was on the five Elites minds, as the ship prepped for drop. Some would take the Cruisers, some Seraphs, and some Drop-pods. Something echoed evil from this ring, but for Honor, these Elites would die if they had to.

(A/N: Please review. My first submission.)


	2. Damnation

**Essence of Honor**

Be it know, I do not own Halo, The Covenant, The Flood, or anything as such. All is owned by Bungie. I only own my characters and the story, and the Revolt of Ancilluos. Be warned. In this story there will be Mature Situations: Sexual Situations, Violence, Gore, Swearing (only by the Humans), and much Grunt crushing. Note: All Covenant Languages have been translated into English.

_Damnation_

The drop-pods of the Covenant barely fit an Elite, yet they had supposedly theses pods had been made for the species. Grunt were too afraid to use them, and jackals didn't trust them. Hunters were obviously too big to even com close to fitting in, and Prophets...they didn't do anything except float on their lazy asses all day. Of course these thoughts didn't enter the Black Ops. Elite, as the cramped pod was flung onto the planet. The hard and shaking thud told him that he hand landed on the ring-world.

Perfect artificiality. So real...and yet too real. 'Rezadee glanced around and began to walk. He saw several drop-ships land and he charged to meet them.

Seven Grunts and three Jackals filed out, at the command of 'Geladee. He glanced and let out a trill at the sight of the Black Ops. Elite. The black-clothed Elite quickly neared them and nodded, giving his ally and joking punch in the shoulder. The less experienced Elite return the punch.

"Where is the Ship Master? Where is my Black Ops. Unit? Where are our brothers? Where----." He was quickly cut off by the Elite clad in blue armor. "I have this for you. It has your directions to your units location." The newbie handed the Legend a P.V.P (personal video player) with a slight grin. 'Rezadee growled lowly and took it with a snap. His directive that led to his unit's location was around 350 meters due east from their location. He growled, wishing that they had positioned him closer. He gave a sigh and was off. The group grinned and chuckled slightly as 'Rezadee took off for some other location.

Meanwhile...

A man clad in green armor awoke slowly. His head surged with pain and a females voice entered his head. It was Cortana's.... She and him were the only survivors. He quickly charged out form the escape pod and took cover in the hills. He readied his assault rifle and glanced as two Banshees circled up high above him. Inside the Banshees were the 'Iwomee twins, doing a scout patrol. They had received information that had stated a pod was landing in the area. Usco noted something to the left of him and fired his Fuel Rod just incase.

MasterChief rolled to avoid the blast of streaming plasma. He felt and saw his shield flicker and die. It would take a couple of seconds to recharge, and he didn't know if he had the time. He fired a quick, short, and accurate bursts blasts into the bottom of the fighter. A rather large explosion erupted from the side. Usco knew he didn't have much time to react and got out of his Banshee as quickly as he could. The explosion hit him and flung him onto his brother's Banshee which carefully flew off, going to a base further north to heal his brother.

The MasterChief watched it then charged. His mission hadn't changed, he still had to find those Marines.

Meanwhile...

'Rezadee had enough walking. He was tired. He let out a slow groan and sat down on large ice-covered rock. To his right he suddenly noted a Grunt working on a Ghost. His eyes widened. How had he not noticed? Guess his senses were fading form his need of rest. He ran over and grabbed the grunt.

"How long?!" "EEP! IT WILL ONLY TAKE ANOTHER MINUTE SIR!" The Grunt quickly hurried to repair the damaged vehicle. The Black Ops. Elite slowly got in and turn it on, then he was off. He pushed off a rock for a large jump that sent him flying. The ghost was caught in an explosion, but 'Rezadee growled lowly and glanced up as a searing blade of plasma was pressed gently against his neck. This was it...the cloaked being trilled loudly and raised the blade for the strike.

Back to the Legendary MasterChief...

He grunted slowly as bursts of plasma caught his shield and faded them. He returned fire and tried to cover the escaping Marines and bystanders. The Pelican drop-ship was starting to take off and John quickly jumped onto the deck of drop-ship. He glanced back and tossed a grenade that landed practically in the remaining Elite's hands. Both the remaining Elite and two Grunts were instantly blown by the frag. Cortana's voice began to enter his mind, but his mind had drifted elsewhere. This world was worse then hell, but for now...it was their home.

AN: Well hope you like it. Next time comes an interesting chapter where our favorite Black Ops. Elite sees the Legendary Savior of Mankind. See ya th---

Mr. Stabums (my violent alter-ego): God I hate you...

Author: ---en.


End file.
